


I wish, I wish, with all my heart.

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: "The Sphere of Blessings is said to give the holder anything they desire. Be it weapons, women, or wealth... It was said to have been used as a weapon itself, bringing its last holder to great heights, then without explanation, it vanished." - After hearing rumors of the legendary weapon was rediscovered, The Demon Kingdom decides that a weapon like that should be recovered so that it won't fall into the wrong hands.





	I wish, I wish, with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that just won't leave me. I shouldn't be writing this, as I have so many uncompleted and posted fics.

"We've been walking for weeks- It doesn't exist! Yuuri, I told you, the sphere is just a children's tale." Wolfram complained as He, Yuuri, Conrart and Gwendal trudged forwards. They all had complaints, but only Wolf felt comfortable enough to voice his. "Let's go home already, Please." He almost begged for the thousandth time. 

It was warm, almost unnaturally so, and Wolf's whining wasn't helping his mood, But Yuuri did his best to keep calm. "We can't. If anyone with bad intentions gets their hands on the sphere, Wolf, it won't be good." He said sighing. "We won't know what they're going to use it for." A groan sounded from beside him and he almost rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't exist!" The blonde exclaimed and threw up his hands. "Even if it did, what would _you_ use it for, wimp?" He asked, his annoyance with this trip seeping into his tone. 

"Not for personal gain, I'd only use it for emergencies. Famine, Plague those sorts of things." He clarified. 

"You'd use an all-powerful weapon for natural disaster relief?" Came the blondes incredulous reply. Then came the barrage of gentle beratings and explanations of how he would use an all-powerful wish-granting weapon. 

"Wolfram, Please, I wish you'd just be quiet." He said sounding as exhausted as they all felt. 

The blonde bristled at the comment and frowned. "Yeah? Well, I wish you weren't such a Wimp!" He humphed as he crossed his arms and decided to be quiet. Wolfram slowed his steps so that he wasn't beside Yuuri anymore and walked next to his eldest half brother. If Yuuri wouldn't listen to his complaints he knew someone who would. "It's not even real. Ugh, who told him about the sphere anyways? I haven't even heard of it in ages." He said not bothering to lower his voice. 

Before Gwendal could speak up Conrart did. 

"I did." The man shrugged. "If there's a chance it could be real we should check it out. Imagine if it is and we hadn't come and its use against us." 

Wolf opened his mouth to argue but couldn't form a retort. Instead, he huffed and marched past the leader of their little group. "If thats the case then we should split up. its better than all of us walking in the same direction looking at the same surroundings, this way we could cover more ground." 

"I don't like that idea," Yuuri said. "If others are looking for the sphere and you find it first, I doubt they'll use anything less than deadly force to take it from you. We should stay together." He stated. 

"I can take care of myself, don't you think?" Wolfram asked pulling his sword and twisting it slightly, making the sharp edges glint in the sun. 

"You both have a point, Yuuri," Conrart began, "But at this rate we find anything. I agree with Wolfram. We split up- say a day, and meet up back here and then if we find nothing we return to the castle." He held up a hand in anticipation of Yuuri's protests. "You are king, and you have been gone far too long already." 

Wolfram laughed and sheathed his sword. "It's settled then! We split up, with all the ground the four of us cover there's no way we won't find anything." Not that he was expecting to find anything in the first place. This was more to sate his fiance. 

"I don't want you all alone," Yuuri said taking a step closer to Wolfram, who was having none of it. 

"Yuuri, it's sweet, really it is. It's nice that you're worried about me, but I can handle myself." He said wanting to begin the return trip already. 

"You do tend to get into trouble, Wolfram." Gwendal's baritone voice spoke up. 

Wolfram turned to him glaring, before letting his eyes sweep over the rest of his travel companions faces in horror. They all agreed in varying nods or hums. Had they no faith in him? "I can take care of myself!" 

"Yes, but even you are susceptible to sneak attacks," Conrart stated. 

Wolfram huffed. "Fine, but I want to travel with Yuuri!" He said quickly grabbing the Japanese man and pulling him close. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea either." The brunette said gently. 

"And why ever not?! He is my fiance after all? Don't we deserve alone time? To bond?" He asked quickly. 

Conrart gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "No, that's not it. But if in the worst-case scenario something does happen, I'd hate for both the King and the King's fiance to go missing." 

"Wouldnt be the worst thing in the world to happen. At least then we'd get some peace and quiet." Chimed in Gwendal. His face though said he was only teasing. 

Still only a hand from his fiance was holding him back. "If not Yuuri, then who? You?" He asked Conrart. He smiled as if the very notion was laughable. Until that is Conrart spoke up. 

"I don't see why not unless you're really that against it." He said slowly as if to gauge a response. 

It was something the blonde hadn't expected. Yuuri and Conrart always traveled together. He'd said it so be wry. It had been mean spirited. Though, Conrart knew that."

Ah, I- Of course not." He huffed out. "In fact with our smarts, I'd wager we find the sphere before these himbos ever figure out their rights from their lefts!" 

As soon as he'd said that a mix of "What did you just call me?" and " It was ONE time and you'd promised you'd never tell anyone!" 

To which the remainder of their little party looked to Yuuri. He looked away sheepishly. "The map was in another language." He tried to make up for himself. A soft snort sounded from his right side and he frowned. 

"Riiiiight." He said with a smirk before holding on tighter. "Oh, Yuuri. You are just too cute sometimes." Wolfram said finally letting go of his hand and stretching. "Shall we begin now?" He asked the group. 

There was a small noise of affirmation from each of them and it was decided. 

They split up into groups, taking in Gwendal's opinion too long with goodbyes. They'd see each other the next day. He couldn't understand why Wolfram was so attached, of course, the king was a good man. But maybe this trip would help. 

The two groups searched without knowing exactly what they were looking for. Each group found spherical things, none of which granted them any blessings. 

Yuuri was beginning to think Wolfram was right.

"What if he's right? What if the blessings sphere doesn't exist?" He asked suddenly. 

"Honestly? " He asked. 

"Of course." 

"I think either way it doesn't matter. We find it we hide it away and don't use it. It's not real? We don't use it." He said simply. 

"But think of all the good we could use it for! Poverty! Hunger, Plague." Yuuri fully intended to use it if they found it. "Think of the relief it could provide for calamity and catastrophe."

Gwendal stopped. "How much of the story were you told?" He asked slowly. 

"It was a weapon." He said. "That the last user used for everything. The Sphere of Blessings is said to give the holder anything they desire. Be it weapons, women, or wealth... It was said to have been used as a weapon itself, bringing its last holder to great heights, then without explanation, it vanished."

Gwendal nodded. "Yes, but did you know that The king originally used it for good too? But the greed that comes with the sphere was too great and he spiraled into madness, paranoid that friends, family, and allies were out to kill him, to take the sphere." 

"Woah, what else happened?" He asked. 

"Well, they say that, wait, are you just trying to get me to tell you the story?" Gwendal huffed. 

"Well, I mean, All of you know the story, maybe there's a vital piece of information hidden n the story. I'm really good at riddles." He boasted. 

There was a soft grumble and a sigh. "Long ago there was a king." He began "King Orson. He was a kind and just king, a plague on the land had just passed and his people were sick and dying. So Orson prayed for an answer. He prayed day in and day out, begging for something to help his people."

"Why did you even tell him about it?" Wolfram asked. 

"Hmm, well Yuuri's seemed a little overworked lately. I thought that this would be a good distraction for him. Maybe He'll have some fun." Conrart said.

"Fun? Did we come out here for fun? Oh no. No. Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me!" He said suddenly exhausted and just sitting down on the ground. 

"You have to admit he does seem more relaxed." Came the careful reply. 

"Yes, but he's a king. It's a cumbersome job. He's going to be overworked. As are all of us in our supporting roles." Wolfram sighed and shook his head. "Let's just turn back and tell him we found nothing." He said standing back up and dusting himself off. 

"You want to lie to him?" Conrart asked surprised. 

"No, I want to get home and sleep in my own bed. Its not real, and you shouldn't have let this go on for as long as it has." He said almost accusatory. 

Conrart frowned in response. "You have every right to feel that way, but I don't think lying is the best solution." 

There was a groan. "First we crossed an ocean, then a desert, now we're in this dumb forest with all its dumb trees! I'm sick of it, and I know you are too." He said pointing a finger. 

"We're all tired, Wolfram. But we have to finish today out, and tomorrow we'll start the trek home." He explained in a level voice. 

"We could've already been home!" He complained getting louder. 

"Wolfram-" Conrart began. 

"No, I am sick and tired of hearing your voice don't know how Yuuri does it!" He said angrily. 

"Wolfram-" He said again before being cut off. 

"Don't " Wolfram" me." He let out. 

"Wolfram, be quiet," Conrart said suddenly rushing forward and clasping a hand over the blonde's mouth, and before he could break away or squirm he shushed his softly. "Shhh, listen." He said glancing at a narrow-eyed little brother. He would've laughed if it weren't for the approaching footsteps. 

Wolfram pushed the hand off him and was now alert. He drew his sword and pointed it at the thick lush forest ahead of him. He was ready for enemies, for soldiers. Not for a plump man to stumble out of the forest and blink up at him owlishly. 

Conrart stood behind him and gently pushed his bade down. 

"Visitors?" The man asked. "Ohh! Hardly do I ever get visitors. Come. Come. You'll come with Soron. Come quickly now!" The man said before disappearing back into the brush. 

Wolfram stood there dumbly before turning back to look at Conrart. 

He just shrugged. 

Just as The blonde was resheathing his sword the pudgy little man poked back out of a different spot. 

"Come Visitors." He said. "Come. Come. You follow Soron now. Yes?" 

Again Wolfram looked to his older half brother. As if waiting for orders 

The brunette shrugged. "What could be the harm in following him?" He asked taking sides to pass Wolfram. 

Wolfram just grumbled before walking after him. 

The man seemed pleased and smiled widely. "Yes. Yes. You follow Soron now!" He said again before ducking into the woods again. "Quickly now." They could hear ahead of them. 

It was actually very hard to keep up with him, as every few steps his voice seemed to come from a new direction. Finally, though he led them to a small camp. It looked old, well used. Apparently where this Soron was staying. A pot of liquid gurgled over a fire and Wolfram made a face. 

"Sit. Sit, guests." The man urged and planted himself onto a cut tree stump. There were long on the other side of the fire and Conrart sat quickly. 

"Soron, was it?" He asked politely. 

"Yes. Yes. That is my name." He confirmed. 

Conrart smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soron. I am Conrart Weller, and this here," He said motioning to Wolfram, "is my younger brother Wolfram Von Bielefeld." 

The younger just gave a simple nod. 

The man, Soron, nodded and smiled. "Yes. Welcome. Welcome. It is not often I get visitors. Please, sit, rest your feet, would you like a drink?" He asks motioning to his concoction boiling above the fire. 

"No thank you." The two men answer at the same time. 

There was a soft hum and Soron shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said before dipping a mug into the liquid and taking a sip. "So, my guests, what are you doing so deep in these woods?" He asked drinking his drink. "As I said before it's not often I get, well, visitors." 

"You've been out here a long time, haven't you?" Wolfram asked before getting pulled to sit with Conrart. 

The man looked at him blinked and then laughed. "Ah, yes well. I suppose you can say that, though It hasn't felt too long." He answered jovially. 

"Actually, Soron, we happen to be looking for something. Perhaps you've heard of it? The Sphere of Blessings?" Conrart asked. 

There was a low hum. "I know if it, but what do two young men such yourselves want with it? It's such a wicked thing." The man said. 

"Our king wants it, so it is our job to find it," Wolfram said haughtily. 

"Your king you say?" Soron asked slowly. 

"Yes, we split up a ways back, tomorrow though should we not find anything we return home." Conrart thought it best to mention that they were not alone and that they would be missed should they go missing. 

"You meet with your king tomorrow?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "And you look for the sphere for him." 

"Yes," the Brunette said nodding. 

Soron sighed deeply before tossing back his drink and standing. "Well, come then guests." He said as if he were tired. 

"Where are you taking us this time?" Wolfram asked crossing his arms. 

"To the Sphere of course." He replied calmly. 

Wolfram shot a look to Conrart who simply stood. 

"Ready yourself." He warned lowly before going to stand next to the old man. 

He simply nodded and stood. 

They followed the man in silence before Conrart decided to speak up. "We are highly trained military men, So, I do have to warn you if this is a trap- you will lose." 

Soron stopped. "Oh, how very threatening. Or it would be if I were scared of you." He sized the both of them up before huffing out a laugh. "The two of you are but childlings." Shaking his head he kept walking. "Come along now, children." 

Conrart took a moment to regard his words before taking a glance at Wolfram and nodding. 

After a little while longer they came across an old, almost ancient looking ruin. It looked dilapidated and run down. "Don't worry. It's safe, follow me." 

Wolfram stopped Conrart before he could follow the man inside. "Wait. I'm not sure about this. It could be a trap." 

"As I told him, they'd lose." 

He huffed softly. "It's not too late. we could turn around. Right now. Say we didnt find anything." 

"I wouldn't feel comfortable lying to Yuuri." Conrart said.

"I would feel comfortable going in there and finding something." He admitted. "You know how that story goes." He reminded the older man." We don't need anything like that. Things are flourishing under Yuuri's rule. we don't need it." He put a hand on Conrart's shoulder. A silent plea. He didn't want to be there.

He sighed and took Wolfram's hand from his shoulder. "I understand, I do. But we're so close. This is the last thing we'll check, if it's fake we go home tomorrow." 

"Really? You won't humor him anymore?" He asked skeptically. 

"After this, we're through." He promised. 

"Friends?" Soron asked walking back out. "The sphere is only a few rooms away." He tilted his head slightly and looked to Wolfram. "That is, unless, you don't want it anymore?" He asked looking directly at the blonde. Soron took a few quick and large steps closer to Wolfram. "Tell me, childling, are you afraid?" He asked. "Are you nervous?" He looked him over and Wolfram took a step away, only for Soron to close the distance between them again. "Do the tales scare you? The corruption and the death that follows the orb like a curse? Do you fear for your king?" 

Wolfram stared at the man wide-eyed and tonguetied. All his words were stuck at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't even ask for silent assistance since the man blocked his view of Conrart. The way he pinpointed all his fears with a glance, it wasn't normal. Not natural. He was about to agree. Say that he wanted this to be fake, a waste of time. 

"I think we should go in. I would hate to be caught outside during the night time." Conrart said placing a hand on Soron's shoulder and stepping between the two on them. Evidently, he saw Wolfram's discomfort and unease and decided enough was enough.

Soron's attitude changed completely and he stood straight with a smile. "Yes, yes, of course, of course, come now friends!" He said eagerly before turning and going back into the castle. 

Wolfram pushed past Conrart and walked up the steps. "Let's just get this over with, Weller." He said following the man. 

Conrart frowned and silently followed. He knew Wolfran didnt like this, he didnt either. But he'd thought that the both of them at least understood it was better to be thorough than to be sloppy. Conrart walked into a brightly lit atrium, which wouldn't have been strange, except for the fact that the sun had nearly set. That and the fact that there was apparently no trace of Soron or Wolfram.

"Are you scared, Childling?" Came Soron's voice. "All you need to do is simply step through that there threshold and everything you've ever dreamed of will be yours." 

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of." Came Wolfram's wary reply. 

"Be not afraid, little one. Fate has its plans for all of us. You walk through there and you'll be alright." Soron said urging him. "Trust this old fool. I wouldn't lead you wrong little one." There was a soft hum and then silence. "Yes, I only hope fate is kinder to you than it ever was to me." 

Each time Conrart thought he was getting closer to the voices they seemed to change where they were coming from. The doors he opened lead to empty rooms and he'd be sent on another wild goose chase. With each door he opened he was getting more frantic. Wolfram was his only responsibility and they hadn't been together a day and he'd already lost sight of him. Soon he was knocking doors off the hinges, looking for the two of them, making sure he would check no room twice. 

"Please, I must ask that you stop doing that." Came Soron's voice from atop a set of stairs. 

The first thing he noticed was the absence of Wolfram. Conrart frowned. "Where is he?" He asked walking over towards him. 

"Oh? Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Soron asked looking amused. 

"If you're not already you will be." Conrart threatened advancing slowly. 

Soron's smile faded and he glanced behind him before retreating a few steps. "Now, just you hold on, Childling. All will be clear. I swear on my word." He said putting up his hands in defense. 

"Enough with your games. I've gone along far enough. Now, You _will_ return my younger brother to me. And he _will be unharmed or you'll only wish you were dead_." 

Soron laughed outright at that and then stopped. "No, you're threatening, you are, really. It's just amusing is all." He turned around. "Come with Soron, He is with the Sphere, as you will soon be." He said. 

Conrart held his jaw tight. "If this is a trap, or he's harmed. I will not hesitate to kill you." 

"Of course," Soron said stopping just before a large black door. "He and the Sphere are just beyond this door. But this is as far as I can take you. As It's guardian I am forbidden from ever going closer than this." He motioned. "Just beyond this door. Anything you could ever imagine." 

Conrart already didnt trust this man, but If Wolfram was in there then he needed to find him. He'd been wrong about all of this. They should've been returning home already. He cast the old man a last look then opened the door. Behind the door was a void. Black nothingness. 

"He's in there," Soron said. "You just have to bring him out." 

With no hesitation, He walked in and blinked in surprise. It was nothing. A dark place that seemingly went on forever. "Wolfram." He called. 

Almost instantly there came a reply. "Conrart? Where are you? I hear you, but I don't see you." 

"Likewise, Did that old man tell you anything about this place?" He asked. 

"He just said fate would solve everything. What did he tell you?" He asked sounding farther away. 

"Wolf? Wolfram, Stay close." He said going close to the voice. "He told me I needed to bring you out." 

There was a scoff. "Please be quiet. Listen, don't you hear that?" The blonde asked. 

The older was quiet for a moment and the sound was faint but when he finally placed it they both spoke up. 

_"A fire." _

_"Its a fire," _Conrart said.

"It sounds close, Doesn't it?" Wolfram asked. Then without waiting for the other to respond, he spoke up again. "I'm going to go find it." 

"No, wait." He said looking around. "We should stick together." 

"But we're not. We can't even see each other." Wolfram said. 

Conrart sighed. "Just keep talking. It's comforting to hear you at least." There was a pause and he frowned. "Wolfram?" He asked. 

"Okay." Came the soft reply. "What do you want me to say?" He asked

"I don't know. just say whatever you want to say, I suppose." Conrart said. There was a heavy silence between them, but he could tell they were still going in the same direction, or at least hoped so, based on footsteps at least.

"I don't know what to say," Wolfram huffed, "This is stupid." He exclaimed. 

"Calm down. Just relax." Conrart said. "What did you mean?" He asked. "Back there with the old man." He clarified. 

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked sounding suspisious. 

Conrart knew he had to tread carefully. "You said you were afraid. I want to know what you were afraid of." 

"You heard!? You weren't even in the room, How much do you listen to? Is nothing private anymore?." He asked enraged.

"No, it wasn't like that at all. I could hear you like we were in the same room. . . You know, I looked for the two of you. but each time I thought I was getting close The direction I could hear you from kept changing."

"...Like back in the Forrest?" 

"Exactly like that." He said

"What is that old man? " Wolfram asked rhetorically.

"I'm not sure, I was actually just wondering the same thing." Conrart mused out loud. "The way he moves. Too fast, and then the way he can project his voice like that." He hummed softly. "I'm not sure I like it." 

"Me either, but he doesn't feel dangerous. Soron gives off more of a safe feeling, don't you think?" 

"Is that what you think? if its not the old man you're afraid of what is it?" 

There was a huff. "It's silly, I know. But You and I both know how that story ends. I don't want that for us, for Yuuri." Wolfram said. "Arent things fine the way they are now, Conrart?" 

"Elaborate?" He asked.

"What more do we need? I mean actually need. Sure, we could use the Sphere and its powers, but aren't we doing fine at the moment?" 

"I suppose." He answered. 

The silence returned and the air felt thick around them. Like one or the other had said the wrong thing. Only the soft crackle of the fire and the footfalls from their boots could be heard. 

Wolfram frowned. He should've been more insistent. He could've talked Yuuri out if this trip if he'd tried a bit harder. Maybe if he'd told him the tale. If he'd threaten to withhold morning and goodnight kisses. No, he wouldnt've been able to stand by that. He couldn't help but to feel that this entire trip was his fault. He could've help but feel that he could've prevented this entire situation.

"Conrart?" Wolfram asked softly.

So softly that he wouldn't've heard it had he not been listening intently for any sign that Wolfram was still in fact with him. "Hmm?" He hummed in response. 

He abandoned whatever questions he was going to ask and sighed. "I only wanted to make sure you were still there." He said. 

Conrart frowned at the tone. It wasnt one he'd heard from the blonde often. Usually, he sounded proud, upset, now he just sounded. Unsure. "Are you sure thats what you wanted to say?" He would back off if asked to, of course. But it was rare Wolfram sought advice. Even rarer that he turned to him. Conrart would never admit to taking any sort of joy out of Wolfram coming to him, but he did. At least a bit. 

Wolfram opened his mouth to speak but shook his head. More out of habit at this point as the other couldn't see him. "I'll tell you when we reach the fire." He said. Doubting they'd even make it that far. They'd been walking for a short time now and still hadn't seen the telltale signs of a fire nearby. 

No warm glow, no warmth, only the sound of it. 

"I'll hold you to that," Conrart said with a nod.

They wandered aimlessly, having apparently wandered away from the fire multiple times. The sound of it dimmed and heightened depending on whether or not they were close to it. Not that they could tell based on sight. 

The place was disorienting at best, and an endless void at worst. The black nothingness laid out before them was almost maddening. They'd stopped talking and only little noises of frustration or what was meant to be a soothing hum could be heard from either. Eventually, there was a loud groan and the sound of feet stomping. 

"Is everything alright over there?" Came the calm question from Conrard. 

"No everything is not alright! We shouldn't even be out here in the first place, but no, you wanted Yuuri to have fun, whatever that means. And now, just look around the both of us are stuck in this stupid nowhere place, and dare I say I'm beginning to miss the trees of that forest? Hell, the dirt. There's nothing here. Nothing but that stupid fire I can't even see. I'd like to get home, but there's no wind or any light or any sign of an exit." Words spilled from Wolfram's mouth and he didnt have it in him to be remorseful or regretful. There were a loud sigh and shuffling could be heard. "I just wish I could see you," Wolfram said sounding sad. "And this stupid fire." He added quickly as an afterthought. 

Conrart was about to speak up, but at that moment he opened it both Wolfram and a fire that he was standing dangerously close to popped into view. He watched the blonde jump back and yelp. He watched as he patted at imaginary flames on his pants and smile. "Wolfram." He said fondly. 

"What?" He demanded not turning around, having gotten used to not seeing him while speaking. 

"Turn around." A small smile crept onto his face as the blonde stiffened and slowly turned around to meet his stare. 

"You!" He said pointing at the older man, who blinked in surprise. "How did you do that?" 

"I didnt, you did." He said slowly. "It's called the sphere of blessings. I suppose you wished for something and you got it." 

Wolfram perked up and nodded like he'd suddenly connected all the pieces. "I see! So maybe that's the trick? I wished for you and here you are." Wolfram thought for a moment before nodding. "You try. You wish for something." He demanded. "Go on. We have to test that It's true." 

Conrart gave a low hum and closed his eyes, holding out his hands. Then in an instant, A purple flower was in his hand. "Interesting. You don't even have to make your wish out loud." 

Wolfram laughed, a bubbly. "It's real." He laughed again rubbing at his face. Quickly though it turned from a happy sounding noise to one that sounded crushed. "It figures that the_ one _magical relic I wanted to be myth was real." 

"What rotten luck," Conrart remarked. Blue eyes shot towards him, expression blank. 

"It really is, isn't it?" Wolfram asked huffing out a laugh more amused than anything. Wiping away at unshed tears he huffed and composed himself. There was no use in being emotional. "I suppose we should find this thing so we can go home already." 

"We have some time." Conrart expressed. "We've been searching for days-" 

"Weeks." Interrupted Wolfram.

"Yes, weeks, It's time we rest." He said moving to sit in front of the fire. He could hear the reluctance in the shuffle of the younger's feet. 

Now that they were settled and they had something to illuminate their surroundings, they could see eight tall pillars surrounding the fire. They were pristine, as if newly erected. The two of them took in their surroundings in silence. In between each pillar was a road. Eight of them. There was no tension in the air, the two of them simply sat in silence, taking the time to relax. 

Until of course Conrart decided to break the silence. "What were you meaning to tell me earlier." He didn't give the other a chance to reply. " You said you'd tell me once we found the fire." 

Wolfram stayed quiet, forgetting for a moment that they could see each other again until he glanced over to the side and met Conrart's brown eyes. He sighed and looked away. "It was nothing. I was frustrated." He said trying to steer him away from the subject. 

"That's exactly why you should talk about it. Get your frustrations off your chest." He said looking to his younger brother. "But, of course, I won't force you to talk about it, not if you don't want to." 

"It's stupid." 

"How you feel and your opinions aren't stupid. Not ever, Wolfram." He told the blonde, almost sternly. Where he even got an idea like that was lost to him. 

There was a small click of annoyance from the blonde and he huffed slightly. "My inadequacies are none of your concern." He said curtly, hoping to put an end to all this. 

It didn't. 

"Inadequacies?" The older man asked. "What are you talking about, Wolfram?" 

"My actions, My presence. I don't know what they are I just know I have them." He huffed out beginning to get frustrated. He didn't want to bee talking about this, but he also knew that Conrart wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. "I'm- I'm not _enough._" He shivered as he said it, Breaking his heart to finally admit it. "I've tried to make Yuuri love me for so long, and we've made progress, but somethings still missing and it has to be something about me. I share things with him about my day all the time, how I'm feeling , but I have to pry things from him sometimes. I only want him to tell me things. How am I to help him if I don't know what he's thinking? Even now. You suggested this trip, I'd thought it was his idea the whole time." He cut himself off before he said anything too personal. He'd already made a fool of himself, he could only hope that Conrart wouldn't hurry back to Yuuri and tell his fears. "I only want to be his sole confidant." With all the time they spent apart he knew it wasn't likely but he couldn't help his desires. Conrart acted as an adviser to him, he had his teachers, Gwendal gave advice and stern lessons. Where did that leave him? What was his position to Yuuri? 

Conrart frowned at him. This is what he was worried about? He'd understood that Yuuri couldn't always bend to his schedule but feeling neglected to the point he thought he was at fault? And with how often Yuuri had to be directed back onto task, because his thoughts wandered to Wolfram. How he was feeling. Was he hungry? Had he also seen the same blue butterfly that had flown in front of his window? If he was busy. Maybe the two of them could take a walk? But with the title, Maou came very little free time and by the time they were reunited Yuuri was exhausted. "He does love you, you know," Conrart said carefully. "Sometimes it's hard to keep him on topic because all he thinks about is you." He opened his mouth then shut it. "I can't presume to know what he's thinking, but my guess is that he's trying to shield you from the stress he deals with on a day to day basis." He reached out to lay his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and nodded. "You are enough. Your actions, your presence, The things you share with him. He appreciates everything you do for him." 

Wolfram looked at him with wide eyes. "Does he-" 

Conrart shook his head and held up a hand to stop him. "No, I don't want to get any more involved in this than I am now. The two of you should talk." Pulling away he made to stand. "Clear up any misunderstandings." Dusting himself off was more a habit than anything else. "Are you rested enough? Should we start Orb hunting again?" He asked holding out a hand for Wolfram to take. 

Grabbing his hand he pulled himself up and nodded. "Yeah, Next time I see him." He confirmed that he and his fiance would have to talk about this. "So, where do you suggest we start?" He asked the older man. 

Motioning around them as if obvious. "Let's start here. Between each set of pillars is a pathway." 

Wolfram glanced around and nodded. "Eight paths, we each take four." 

"You want to split up?" Conrart looked disapproving. "That could be dangerous and I would much prefer to -" 

"If any danger should arise we can simply wish it away." Wolfram snapped his fingers. "Quicker than that even." He said sure of it. "Besides, when we bring Yuuri don't you want to have already found it?" 

Conrart made a face and sighed. "I suppose you're right." He took a glance down a path and frowned softly. "They look black. Like where we were before." He commented. 

The two of them stood there thinking before Wolfram stood up and walked over to the fire. Carefully he selected a branch and pulled it out of the fire. Then he walked over to the mouth of a path and held his new torch. Not to his surprise, it illuminated the path quite a bit. He smiled and looked to Conrart behind him. "Problem solved." 

"How did you know that would work?" He asked selecting his own makeshift torch. 

"It was simple. When we were in the darkness we could hear the fire. It was always here. Lighting up this place. So I assumed that it would light up these places too. It had been a constant." 

He smiled fondly at the blonde and nodded. "Smart thinking. I'm proud of you." 

Wolfram beamed at the praise and pretended to brush it off. "Yes, well I'm sure you'd have thought of it sooner or later." He said. 

"Perhaps," Conrart said, "but I didnt think of it. You did. So good job." 

He hummed unused to Conrart's praise being directed at him. Usually, it was something only Yuuri got. "Four paths each." He said. 

"Four paths each," Conrard confirmed with a nod. "I'll see you afterward." 

Wolfram nodded and began down his path. "If we don't meet between each path keep going. Let's not waste any time." He said turning back to Conrart who was picking up his own makeshift torch. He waited to see a nod before turning to walk down his path. 

Conrart stood in the center watching as Wolfram got dimmer and dimmer until only his torch was visible. He'd admit he was not fond of splitting up, but Wolfram did make some sense. Any harm could be wished away. Taking a last glance towards the dimming light he turned down his first path. The journey had been longer than expected, and by the time he came back a line had been drawn across the path was Wolfram had disappeared. He must have finished and marked it so no path would be traveled twice. Conrart smiled before doing the same. 'Smart one that one.' He thought to himself before taking another path. Again when he came out another path was marked. He wondered at what speed Wolfram was going. Probably a brisk walk, wanting to get this over with. Conrart walked slower, at a steady pace. These paths were so long and the treasures at the end of each were no doubt trying him to take something other than the orb. He'd seen lost information, weapons, and in the last gemstones. He ignored all of them and made his way back. This time the path seemed longer, and he thought he was going the wrong direction until he finally saw the fire leading him back to the center. He was tired, more tired than he shouldve been that was for sure. As he walked out he noticed Wolfram sluggishly walking from a path too. 

Glancing up he saw Conrart and huffed letting himself fit on the ground. "I'm tired, could we maybe take a break." He asked thought it seemed he'd already made his decision. 

Conrart sat next to him and sighed softly. "Yes," he said, "I think we've earned a rest." They took a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Why dont we try and get some sleep." It wasnt a question, before Wolfram could but in or complain he held uo a hand. "Think about how excited Yurri would be to be here with us tomorrow when we find it." He said. "Tomorrow you could even pair up with Yuuri. " 

He let out a soft growl. "Fine." He said, clearly pleased at the prospect of being alone with his fiancee. 

"You rest, I'll take first watch." Conrart told him. 

Wolfram scoffed. "I'm not a child. I can take first watch, you rest." He said. 

"I know that I just thought that maybe you'd be tired. If you want to take take the first watch thats fine with me. Though I don't really know what we're watching out for." He said almost curiously. "But I feel like we shouldn't let our guard down. A vigilant man is a safe man." Conrart thought for a moment. "I suppose there'sno harm in letting you take first watch." He said turning to face an already sleeping Wolfram. He gave an affectionate sigh before shifting to get comfortable. His round was uneventful, even after they switched and it was Wolfram's turn nothing happened. 

"Now what?" He asked as they both stretched out and started their day. 

"Wish us out of here I suppose." Conrart supplied. 

"Why do I have to do it?" Wolfram asked. 

"You dodon'tave to. Just one of us does " 

"You do it. You're older if there are any repercussions you've lived a good life." 

"Trying to kill me off? Don't count me out so soon Wolfram." Conrart smiled. He took a breath and made his wish. "I wish the exit was known to us." He said. 

As soon as the words left his mouth an illuminated square appeared to them. 

"I suppose that's it then?" Wolfram asked. 

"There's only one way to know," Conrart said. 

They looked at each other before coming to a conclusion and walking towards the door in strides, as they got closer they could see the interior of the seemingly decrepit palace from before. As they stepped out both of them sighed in relief 

"All I had to do was bring you out." He said repeating what the old man had told him. Wolfram had done basically everything in the abyss they'd been in. He found the flame, he discovered the wishing was real. He was smart enough to mark their paths. Conrart had really only supported him and made the wish to get them out. 

"Hmm?" Wolfram said happy to be out of that nothingness. "What was that?" He asked turning back to him after having taken in sights other than the abyss. 

"Nothing, let's find that old man and get out of here., Conrart said. While he still didnt really trust the man they hadn't been lead wrong by him yet. If that was worth anything. 

"We don't need him anymore., Wolfram said. "We just go. We meet those two at the rendezvous point and bring them back here." Conrart was about to say something but Wolfram spoke again. "Then we find the orb and we go home. It's that simple." He said as if it were actually that simple. As if they hadn't been lead through twists and turns through a forest by some feral old man. "What?" He asked. "Do you not trust I know the way? I'm good with directions, my internal compass is never wrong " He said boasting. 

And while he could absolutely argue against that remark he didnt. And the words of Soron rang through his head again. 'You just have to bring him out.' He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I trust you, Wolfram. And your judgment. Take us back." 

Wolfram nodded and walked past the older. "I knew you'd see it my way." He said patting him on the shoulder and marching forwards. 

How haughty, Conrart thought to himself. Through, Wolfram was adept at most things, so he supposed his pride was rational. "Just try not to get us lost." He quipped back gently. Wolfram simply scoffed. After some time of walking behind a Wolfram that was making indecisive noises and soft noises, Conrart was starting to worry that they were actually lost. He was about to speak up before he saw the blonde perk up and speed up. 

"I _told_ you to trust me!" He said as he brushed aside some foliage to reveal Soron's encampment, But he stopped short. "I don't understand." He said kneeling to touch the ground as Conrart walk out behind him. "It looks like no one's been here for decades." He said standing and looking at his brother. Everything was overgrown and there was no sign of life. 

The older of the did his own inspection placing his hand over where the fire was the night before. it was cool to the touch, there weren't even any ashes. he inspected a few more things before frowning. 

"Conrart," Wolfram began, "How long were we gone?" The implications of his question not being lost on the brunet. 

"As long as it felt." He said trying for a comforting tone. "Look, If it had been as long as it seems this log." He said pointing to the one they'd sat on just the day before, "Would have been long decomposed." 

"Then what's the meaning of this?" He said motioning to their surroundings. 

"I don't know." He admitted. And clearly it was the wrong answer as the blonde deflated. 

"I-I don't want to be here anymore. We should go check on Yuuri." He said straightening. 

Clearly he still thought it had somehow been years in the few amount of hours they'd been near the orb. 

"Okay. Let's go find them." 

They wasted no time backtracking their earlier paths and the longer they went the more sure Conrart was that almost no time passed while they were gone. But if this hurried pace would calm Wolfram then he would abide by the almost punishing pace that the younger had set for them. Each time he suggested a slower pace or that they perhaps take a break he was refuted. He could feel the urgency that Wolfram held within himself and pushed himself to go along with him. Finally, they reached the rendezvous point and Wolfram was nigh frantic, glancing at every noise and pacing back and forth. 

"Really, it hasn't been that long. other than that campsite the scenery hasn't changed."

"Woah," Yuuri said sitting back a bit. "That was sort of heavy." 

Gwendal scoffed. "Yeah. It is sorta heavy for a bedtime story." He said with a light smile. 

"You would fall asleep after hearing all that?" He asked dumbfounded. 

"Well, it's usually told over the course of a couple of nights, and I guess it has a happy ending." He tried. 

"The sphere went missing and the Monarchs fell in a coup." He said flatly. 

"They had to fall so better things could come. The kingdom prospered after the sphere went missing." 

"I suppose," Yuuri said tapering off. 

"So, did you figure out whatever riddle to wherever it's hidden." 

"No. But Myths have to come from somewhere right?" 

"I suppose," Gwendal said standing. it'd been such a domestic thing, him telling a story while they set up a temporary camp. Honestly, it was more to distract Yuuri, with him so focused on the story, and with him stretching it out they'd failed to search anymore. Truth be told, Gwendal was ready to make the return trip too, he was just nowhere near as vocal about it as Wolfram. If asked he would deny that he did this to waste time. It was purely a coincidence. "Sun's getting real low." He commented. "Tomorrow we'll meet back up and head home." 

"Yeah." Came the soft reply from the young king. 

"Get some rest, Yuuri." He said in a softer tone. "I'll watch over camp." 

"Alright." The young King said trying to get comfortable. It took a bit of shifting and huffing to finally get comfortable, but even then he was still wide awake. Wolfram was a trouble magnet, but Conrart would keep them both safe. Right? Nothing would happen to them. 

"Quit it. I can hear you thinking." Gwendal said not bothering to look at him. "They're both competent enough to look out for each other, so just go to sleep." He grumbled. 

Having been caught he wasn't ashamed to voice his concerns. "But what if-"

Cutting him off Gwendal spoke. "They're fine." 

"But Wolfram doesn't know how to get along with Conrart. The littlest things set him off." 

"Oh please, they get along fine. It's their rhythm. Conrart says something, gives an order, or what have you and Wolfram complains, he argues and drags his feet but eventually, he goes and does what Conrart says. Wolfram comes up with a plan, Conrart doubts it but follows anyways and things usually turn out alright." He explains the basis that the siblings' interactions. "He may not act like it but Wolfram cares about what Conrart thinks of him and respects him a great deal." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's an age thing." Gwendal meant that the age gap was too great between them and that they'd probably never get along like Yuuri expected them to.

"I suppose so." Yuuri stayed silent before taking a deep breath. "Are we- Wolfram and I, are we a good fit?" He shifted to look at the older male. 

Gwendal wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. "Why are you asking now? Does it really make a difference, Politically speaking it'd be a strong union and you get along well enough." Really, he had no place to speak, but if his opinion was being asked. "He loves you." It was spoken softly like it wasn't for everyone to know. Like everyone didn't already know. "I don't know how you feel about him, truly, I mean obviously some part of you cares for him and I think -" 

"I like the way his hand fits in mine." Fondness seeped into his tone as he cut off Gwendal. "And I like the faces he makes when he paints." He continued. 'I could watch him for hours.' he doesn't say. "I like the way the bed dips when he thinks he's sneaking in at ungodly hours." Yuuri lets out a small chuckle. "I even like it when we dance, and he takes the lead because I don't know what I'm doing." 

It goes quiet between them and really Gwendal doesn't see how the boy can be so clueless. but not being one to push he lets it go. After a little while longer of the silence, he thinks the young king had finally fallen asleep when he hears it. In the softest most awe-inspired tone. 

"_I love him." _

At last. Gwendal thinks to himself with a small smile. He doesn't comment and instead lets it hang in the air. Words like that were strong. Powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I hoped you liked this. Comment and Kudos, and maybe check out my other works. 
> 
> then if you liked those maybe you'd consider buying me a KOFI? 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/sk311yt0r1


End file.
